katthekittycats_original_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Meadow
Meadow's OC Page. "Don't disrespect a healer and her pack. One day you WILL need my help and if you are disrespectful towards me or fellow packmembers I will leave your fate up to the Spirit-Dogs." -Meadow "My Pack comes before my own health. I will be fine, just let the Spirt Dogs decided what will happen to me. I have done it once and I will do it again." -Meadow to Spirit "I am not fat, I'm just extremely f''luffy''!" -Meadow Basic Information Introduction Reader discretion is advised! Blood and gore are in this Introduction. If you have a weak stomach please skip through it.' Also, this page does NOT promote puppy mills and an animal abuse, I am one hundred percent completely against it and hope one day to put a complete STOP to these things.' CHAPTER ONE My Mother And Father were both purebred Samoyeds, named Gessica and Wordsworth. They were retired show-dogs who were sold to a puppy mill once they stopped being useful. My mother was bred with my father, who died later from the neglect and lack of food in a smelly cage. Five months later, she gave birth to my siblings, Nimbus, Trixxie, and Westly. With me though, something went wrong. I was coming out tail first, and my mother was still weak from the harmful conditions and the stress of giving birth to three pups. The Long-paws were able to save me but they were unable to save my mother as she bled out and died. I always blamed myself for causing my Mother's death. I was brought to another Mother-Dog along with my siblings. She named me Meadow, and we suckled with her for a few months. My brothers and I were shipped away later to a pet store, where my brothers were sold as guard dogs, and eventually I was sold as well the longpaws have me the name Genevieve. I was to be trained as a show dog, even though I was the runt of the litter. My new long-paw seemed nice so I was quite happy. My sister Trixxie as rescued from the puppy mill where she had been kept to be a breeder, like my mother. When she arrived though, it turned out my long-paw wasn't as nice as I had previously thought... CHAPTER TWO Family Mate First Pup-Pack Second Pup-Pack Third Pup-Pack Mother Friendships Paige W.I.P Hurricane W.I.P Hope W.I.P ENEMIES' { Add Slay nice, calm, motherly, loving, sweet, respectful, smart, patient, kindhearted, and happy Favorite Spirit Dog The Earth Dog. Strengths Healing- 10/10 Swimming- 9/10 Hunting- 8/10 Patience- 10/10 Weaknesses Allergies- 0/10 W.I.P. Allergies 1.Goldenrod 2. Mosquitoes 3.No-see-ums 4.Ants 5.Ragweed Orientation Light and a vright fluffy white Like me :3 Likes friends, kovu, family, pups, sharpclaws, acts of kindness, the truth, foxes, pink, healing her pack, herbs, meadows, flowers, colors, fluff, fuzz, day, and Prey. Dislikes hate, lies, powerplaying, murder, heat, allergies and evilness. Medicine Guide! Meadowcine Guide Realistic Gallery Meadow The Samoyed.jpeg Image of fluffy meadow.jpeg image Of Meadow.jpeg image of Meadow!.jpeg Meadow Puppy Meme.jpeg Fan Art! Meadow da living breathing cloud.png|By Hurricane Meadow the living breathing cloud.png|By Hurricane Meadow of the pack of harmonious howls.png|By Hurricane Meadow art.png|By Mist Meadow mix up.jpg|By Ginger Kovu X Meadow TPHH.png|By Hurricane Meadows example.jpeg|By Moon Meadow sig.png|By Paige Meadow signature finine.png|By Paige Meadow of TPOHH.png|By Shipe, Haggis, Skiper (Former Member) Meadow X Kuvo.png|By Hurricane Meadow of TPHH.png|By Hurricane Meadow poster.png|By Paige Meadowartrequest.png|By Mist MeadowXKovuajart.png|Meadow and Kovu -By Mist Happy easter, meadow!.png|Easter Meadow -By Hurricane Meadowsurprise.png|By Mist Fan Videos! Golden Rod Fail! By Ginger